1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a surgical probe for treating and repairing heart structures and more particularly, relates to a surgical probe for treating and repairing tissues and anatomic structures within the heart with heat and radiofrequency energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is estimated over twelve million people around the world suffer from Congestive Heart Failure (CHF). CHF is a family of related conditions defined by the failure of the heart to pump blood efficiently resulting in congestion (or backing up of the blood) in the lungs or peripheral circulation. CHF can ultimately lead to end-organ failure, which contributes to death of the patient. The heart muscle of the CHF patient may be altered with the chambers dilated and the heart walls thickened or thinned. CHF can result from several conditions, including infections of the heart muscle or valve, physical damage to the valve or by damaged muscle caused by infarction (heart attack).
CHF is the fastest growing cardiovascular disease with over 1 million new cases occurring each year. Conservative estimates suggest that the prevalence of CHF will more than double by 2007. If untreated, CHF may result in severe lifestyle restrictions and ultimately death. One of the causes of CHF and a very common contributor to the harmful effects of CHF is a leaky mitral heart valve. The mitral valve is located in the center of the heart between the two left or major heart chambers and plays an important role in maintaining forward flow of blood. The medical term for this leaky condition is “mitral regurgitation” and the condition affects well over one million people globally. Mitral regurgitation is also called ‘mitral incompetence’ or ‘mitral insufficiency’.
For general background information, the circulatory system consists of a heart and blood vessels. In its path through the heart, the blood encounters four valves. The valve on the right side that separates the right atrium from the right ventricle has three cusps and is called the tricuspid valve. It closes when the ventricle contracts during a phase known as systole and it opens when the ventricle relaxes, a phase known as diastole.
The pulmonary valve separates the right ventricle from the pulmonary artery. It opens during systole, to allow the blood to be pumped toward the lungs, and it closes during diastole to keep the blood from leaking back into the heart from the pulmonary artery. The pulmonary valve has three cusps, each one resembling a crescent and it is also known as a semi-lunar valve.
The two-cusped mitral valve, so named because of its resemblance to a bishop's mitre, is in the left ventricle and it separates the left atrium from the ventricle. It opens during diastole to allow the blood stored in the atrium to pour into the ventricle, and it closes during systole to prevent blood from leaking back into the atrium. The mitral valve and the tricuspid valve differ significantly in anatomy. The annulus of the mitral valve is somewhat D-shaped whereas the annulus of the tricuspid valve is more nearly circular.
The fourth valve is the aortic valve. It separates the left ventricle from the aorta. It has three semi-lunar cusps and it closely resembles the pulmonary valve. The aortic valve opens during systole allowing a stream of blood to enter the aorta and it closes during diastole to prevent any of the blood from leaking back into the left ventricle. In a venous circulatory system, a venous valve functions to prevent the venous blood from leaking back into the upstream side so that the venous blood can return to the heart and the lungs for blood oxygenating purposes.
Clinical experience has shown that repair of a valve, either a heart valve or a venous valve, produces better long-term results than does valve replacement. Valve replacement using a tissue valve suffers long-term calcification problems. On the other hand, anticoagulation medicine, such as cumadin, is required for the life of a patient when a mechanical valve is used in valve replacement. The current technology for valve repair or valve replacement requires an expensive open-heart surgery that needs a prolonged period of recovery. A less invasive repair technology presents an unmet clinical challenge.
The effects of valvular dysfunction vary. Mitral regurgitation may have more severe physiological consequences to the patient than does tricuspid valve regurgitation. In patients with valvular insufficiency, it is an increasingly common surgical practice to repair the natural valve, and to attempt to correct the defects. Many of the defects are associated with dilation of the valve annulus. This dilatation not only prevents competence of the valve but also results in distortion of the normal shape of the valve orifice or valve leaflets. Remodeling of the annulus is therefore central to most reconstructive procedures for the mitral valve.
As a part of the valve repair, it is desired to either diminish or constrict the involved segment of the annulus so that the leaflets may coapt correctly on closing, or to stabilize the annulus to prevent post operative dilatation from occurring. The current open-heart approach is by implantation of a prosthetic ring, such as a Cosgrove Ring or a Carpentier Ring, in the supra annular position. The purpose of the ring is to restrict and/or support the annulus to correct and/or prevent valvular insufficiency. In tricuspid valve repair, constriction of the annulus usually takes place in the posterior leaflet segment and in a small portion of the adjacent anterior leaflet.
Various prostheses have been described for use in conjunction with mitral or tricuspid valve repair. The ring developed by Carpentier, U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,185, is rigid and flat. An open ring valve prosthesis as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,046 comprises a uniquely shaped open ring valve prosthesis having a special velour exterior for effecting mitral and tricuspid annuloplasty. The fully flexible annuloplasty ring could only be shortened in the posterior segment by the placement of plicating sutures. U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,279 to Wright et al. discloses a suturing ring suitable for use on heart valve prosthetic devices for securing such devices in the heart or other annular tissue. All of the above valve repair or replacement requires an open-heart operation which is costly and exposes a patient to higher risk and longer recovery than a less invasive procedure.
Moderate heat is known to tighten and shrink the collagen tissue as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,456,662 and 5,546,954. It is also clinically verified that thermal energy is capable of denaturing the tissue and modulating the collagenous molecules in such a way that treated tissue becomes more resilient (See “The Next Wave in Minimally Invasive Surgery”, Medical Device & Diagnostic Industry, pp. 36-44, August 1998). Therefore, it becomes imperative to treat the inner walls of an annular organ structure of a heart valve, a valve leaflet, chordae tendinae, papillary muscles, and the like by shrinking/tightening techniques. The same shrinking/tightening techniques are also applicable to stabilize injected biomaterial to repair the defect annular organ structure, wherein the injectable biomaterial is suitable for penetration and heat initiated shrinking/tightening.
One method of reducing the size of tissues in situ has been used in the treatment of many diseases, or as an adjunct to surgical removal procedures. This method applies appropriate heat to the tissues, and causes them to shrink and tighten. It can be performed in a minimal invasive or percutaneous fashion, which is often less traumatic than surgical procedures and may be the only alternative method, wherein other procedures are unsafe or ineffective. Ablative treatment devices have an advantage because of the use of a therapeutic energy that is rapidly dissipated and reduced to a non-destructive level by conduction and convection, to other natural processes.
Radio frequency (RF) therapeutic protocol has been proven to be highly effective when used by electrophysiologists for the treatment of tachycardia, atrial flutter and atrial fibrillation. It has also been proven effective by neurosurgeons for the treatment of Parkinson's disease, by otolaryngologists for clearing airway obstruction and by neurosurgeons and anesthetists for other RF procedures such as Gasserian ganglionectomy for trigeminal neuralgia and percutaneous cervical cordotomy for intractable pains.
Radiofrequency treatment, which exposes a patient to minimal side effects and risks, is generally performed after first locating the tissue sites for treatment. Radiofrequency energy, when coupled with a temperature control mechanism, can be supplied precisely to the device to tissue contact site to obtain the desired temperature for treating a tissue or for effecting the desired shrinking of the host collagen or injected bioresorbable material adapted to immobilize the biomaterial in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,087 to Edwards et al. discloses an expandable electrode assembly comprising a support basket formed from an array of spines for forming lesions to treat dysfunction in sphincters. Electrodes carried by the spines are intended to penetrate the tissue region upon expansion of the basket. The assembly disclosed by Edwards et al. does not teach a probe that allows the user to target numerous portions of the heart for treatment while the probe is inserted within the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,355,030 to Aldrich et al. discloses instruments and methods for treating and repairing heart valve structures. Aldrich et al. discloses an apparatus with a handle portion and a heating member in a ring-shaped annular configuration at the distal end of the handle portion. Both the handle portion and the heating member are made from a conformable material which are manipulated by a treating physician to shape the apparatus by hand to fit an individual patient geometries and particular clinical applications. The apparatus shown in Aldrich et al. does not teach that the heating member can be manipulated by a control to target different portions of the heart for treatment while the heating member is within the patient. If the Aldrich apparatus required manipulation by the treating physician, it would have to be first retracted from the patient, then reinserted followed by possible repeated retraction-reinsertion cycles, thus lengthening the surgical procedure and possibly endangering the patient.
Therefore, because of the above mentioned problems and limitations in conventional treatments and surgical devices, there is a need to have less invasive surgical probes and methods for treating structures of the heart including heart valves and for in situ targeted treatment of particular heart structures.